


B.O.B.

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party Tobias meets with a man who is an a**hole but he can't deny he starts falling for him. And falling for him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.O.B.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic for a friend. He allowed me to use his OC Martin Bedell with Tobias. I admit I started talking about the ship as a complete joke and as he gave me the okay...updates here may be very rare as I want to make sure he regrets his decision.

"Come on, Tobias, enjoy yourself." Cassie said punching my arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah, enjoy." I said and took another sip of the spiked lemonade.  
  
Yeah, we were a bunch of teenagers but we also drank. Marco managed to get us invited to this party and so I had morphed human. I had come merely because of the fact that Rachel wanted a date and I was her boyfriend.  
  
Cassie had been dressed up by her.  
  
"Just drink a little more." Cassie said and walked away.  
  
I was left alone as Rachel was on the dance floor. Or at least what was being used as a dance floor in the backyard. I didn't like to dance so I let her dance for both of us. I turned to look at the guy that had been looking at me oddly the entire night.  
  
I think someone had said he was called Martin Bedell. He had been scoffing at me every time he could get and I just gave him a hawk-like glare. This amused him and...I admit, it was fun. It was like a really annoying game that I liked playing.  
  
Shaking my head I went to refill my glass. As I poured it, a hand shoved it and it fell. Spilling its contents.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted and Martin grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"What?" He hissed and him being so...  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
He pulled me close to him and I could feel his hard cock. It dawned on me that this was foreplay and I had enjoyed that part. Feeling his cock, even though clothing separated it from me, was...yes, I would enjoy that part.  
  
"Tobias?" Rachel asked as she came over. "Hey, what's your goddamn problem?"  
  
Martin shrugged and started walking away. My weak human eyes followed him.  
  
"Rachel, I was holding my own." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Sure you were." She said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
I had seen where Martin had gone and I wanted to follow him. The foreplay and the promise of what would happen...I had Rachel to think about. She was my girlfriend and how shitty would it be if I just abandoned her?  
  
I filled another glass and chugged it all down.  
  
"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass." I told her and she laughed.  
  
"Remember to call out if you need help!" She yelled at me and I knew what she meant.  
  
Yelling through thought-speak.  
  
As I walked toward the small shed I wondered if she knew. Knew that I was going to fuck the guy that bumped into me. Was she okay with that?  
  
"Thought you wouldn't show." A voice said dryly.  
  
"I didn't either." I said as Martin opened the door to the shed.  
  
This was the moment...would I be unfaithful to Rachel? But the look in the man's eyes made my choice for me. They had both hate and admiration in them.  
  
"I've been watching you," Martin said as I walked in. "You're an idiot. I heard how you were the punching bag at your high school. Seems you quit school."  
  
After he shut the door I tensed. Did he know? Did he guess what I was?  
  
"Yeah?" I asked more bravely than I felt. "So what? Like I was going to stay at that hell hole?"  
  
"Some bravery for a wimp." He said and I allowed him to push me up against a wall without a struggle. "And tonight...you showed just a tiny bit of bravery."  
  
I tried to stay focused with my fear, but his body so close...I just wanted to get lost.  
  
"That girl that defended you your girlfriend?" He asked and I nodded. "She doesn't have to be..."  
  
Martin kissed my neck and I moaned softly. I found my hips moving on their own accord and dry humping him. His kisses traveled to my lips and we kissed. His kisses were forceful as if he was used to being in control, of being obeyed.  
  
Dear God, I wanted to obey him.  
  
"You can be with me." He said in between kisses as he started to undo my pants. "Be with me."  
  
I let out a soft moan as he held my cock in his hand.  
  
"Just say the words..." Martin said and squeezed my cock gently.  
  
I wanted to say yes. I wanted him to own me in that moment. But, no, I had to think.  
  
"Oooh..." I moaned as he started giving me a hand job.  
  
His hand on my cock...the pleasure...  
  
"No..." I moaned and he stopped. "Rachel has been my everything. I...need time to think..."  
  
"The kind of bravery I like." Martin whispered in my ear and tugged on my ear with his teeth. "I'll be in the food court every afternoon this week if you change your mind."  
  
And, with that, he was gone.


End file.
